The Chipette's night out
by jennykitten8
Summary: When the Chipette's get a hold of some fake Id's they decide to check out a  club but they end up getting drunk.
1. Chapter 1

When the Chipette's get a hold of some fake Id's they decide to check out a club ,but when they end up getting drunk .Brittany ends up calling Alvin .Can Alvin and his brothers keep the girls out more trouble by hiding them in Treehouse until they sober up .(This is from the cartoon only they are the same size as other kids their age, I do not own the rights to any character's )

Brittany and her friend Amber Hamilton were hanging out in the school yard .Amber had always been kind of a bit more wild than Brittany .She was just the right size, not to tall, but not too short, her blond hair was always prefect and her green eyes were always attracting different boys to want to go out with her . Her short yellow dress with matching shoes fit her perfectly .She leaned against the table looking down at Brittany .She eyes Brittany who was sitting on the edge of the table .

"So Brittany have you been to the Water's View dance club downtown ",She adjusts one side of her hair behind her ear .

"Isn't that an adult club ?",Brittany looks up at her wondering if she was getting it mixed with something else "how did you get in ?"

"With this of course ",Amber flips out a fake ID"Brittany's eye look up big .

"Where did you get that ?",Brittany asked curiously

"My big brother knows a guy .Cost me fifty bucks ,but it's worth it .I could get you one if you like .It's a great place to meet guys ",Amber adjusts herself so she is sitting on the table next to Brittany she looks down at her .

"Well , I don't know .I mean well ",Brittany began only managing to spit out part of what she said before she was interrupted by Amber .

"Come on Brittany all the girls hang out there .The security guard just kind of glances at the Id's he will let you in . I bet you're the only one I know who hasn't been there .You have got to come",Amber says almost begging her .Brittany goes quiet for a minute before responding .

"Well can my sisters come too?",Brittany asked ,nodding her head toward her two sisters who were walking up towards them

"Sure Brittany the more the merrier .I totally have to go my mom's waiting see you Friday night ",Amber smiled as she got up heading out the school toward the car .Brittany's two sisters walked up just as she ran off .Jeannette looked up at her sister .

"What were you two talking about ",Jeanette was not a big fan of Amber as she was always putting ideas in Brittany's head .

"Girls we are going to a club Friday night ",Brittany jumped with excitement.

"You mean like a teen club?",Eleanor asked not getting too excited about the idea .

"Well ,not exactly it's more an adult club ",Brittany said ,her voice in a bit softer tone .

"And just how would we get into an adult club Brittany ",Jeanette asked ,rolling her eyes than looking back at Brittany .

"Well ,we would need an ID that says we are old enough .Amber ' s brother knows a guy ",Brittany said beginning to walk out of the school yard .Eleanor runs up beside her sister .

"Brittany we can't have fake ID'S do you know how much trouble we could get into ?",Eleanor's eyes light up big .

"Come on Ellie we could meet some great guys and ",Brittany began before being interrupted by Jeanette who came walking beside them .

"These guys are too old for us Brittany ",Jeanette was trying to convince her sister this was a bad idea .

"But we are very mature for our age .I mean won't you like to meet a real guy instead of immature teenage boys .A guy who brings you flowers,buys you dinner, and a drink like on tv ",Brittany smiles going into a daze .

"We are not old enough to drink Brittany or go to an adult night club "Eleanor adds beginning to scold her big sister .

"Come on Ellie we have got live a little .We can't be good all the time always following the rules .It's part of having a life girls I promise you, nothing will happen . Will you please come I promise you ,won't regret it ",Brittany smiles walking in front of her sisters so she walking backward looking at them .

"Brittany do you know what Alvin would do if he found out you were dating a man old enough to go to a place like that .Let alone what Dave would do to us if he found out we had been drinking at an adult night club using fake ID'S .Remember when Alvin had that party and he sent us all to the boy's room and made us stay there all the next day just because it went on after midnight .Just think what he would do if we partying at adult night club ",Jeanette said as they walked slowly kicking a rock into the street .

"Please Jeanette, Dave is not our parent .I mean it's cute he wants to look out for us and all but he knows we are mature enough to make our own decisions that's why he trust us to be in the Treehouse alone ",Brittany who is walking backwards almost trips over the curb into the street .

"I don't think he would find it very mature of us to make that decision Brittany because we have no parents he has sort of been made our guardian . Remember when he got us out of trouble from being taken by that social worker by telling her that .We were two seconds away from being taken to a youth facility ",Eleanor reminded her

"Kathy Edward's mother had to report us just because I accidentally made the mistake of dying her hair green .The whole thing was nothing more than her not liking me ", Brittany groaned at the thought of remembering it ."She knew we could take care ourselves she is such a troublemaker

"The only way they won't take us was if Dave signed a paper saying he would act as a guardian toward us ",Jeanette reminder her sister .

"I remember ,but after she left ,he told us not to worry about it because he knows we can take care of ourselves ",Brittany said smiling "that being the case I say we are mature enough to handle going to a night club I think I would be the one to make that call "

"Brittany I don't think that ",Eleanor began before sighing "Oh alright ,I will go, but I still think it's a bad idea "Eleanor said shaking her head .

"This can't be good if Brittany is trying to convince us this is going to be ok ",Jeanette whispers to Eleanor as they walked home .

"Don't I know it Jeanette why do I go along with this stuff",Eleanor rolled her eyes looking up in the air before looking back at her sister .

"Well Brittany usually ends up talking you into it ",Jeanette reminds her almost giggling .

"And why do I keep letting her ",Eleanor could almost kick herself for letting it happen .

"I don't know ",Jeanette adds ,putting her arm around her sisters back "Come Ellie we better get home its starting to get dark"

"Alright Jeanette ",Eleanor half smiles before taking off running towards home .

Continued in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Friday night

As Brittany and her two sisters stood in front of the night club .Amber came walking up beside them .She was joined by a group of other girls plus a few boys all her age . She smiled at Brittany who was just a few inches shorter than her .

"Glad you could make it .",She looked at Brittany as they got into the line at the night club ."Did my brothers friend make you the ID's ?She winked at her .

"Oh yeah ",Brittany gave one to each of her sisters .

"Tina Morris ",Jeanette said reading hers "according to this I am twenty two ",Jeanette rolled her eyes "do you really think they are going to believe that Brittany ?"

"It's no problem Jeanette the guard doesn't really look at it anyway ",Amber says as she turns her attention back around to some of the other people in the line .

Eleanor looks at it "Bunny Milton mines says I am twenty-one .Why did they give me a name like bunny for ?"

"Well ,when I gave Steve Amber ' s brothers friend your picture he didn't know you where a chipmunk and we'll I guess he thought ",Brittany began to rattle on before turning her attention back to the line .

"He thought I was a bunny ?",Eleanor looked up kind of oddly at Brittany "Why would he think that for ?"

I don't know it's a name ,dose it really matter .Just go with it Ellie ",Brittany smiled, trying to laugh it off .

Eleanor peeks over at Brittany's card " Marilyn Monroe .Brittany nobody is going to believe that "

"Well,it's a real name and I just figured if I had to be someone else for one night why not pick a name to be remembered by",Brittany finally got to the front of line handing the security guard her ID .He looked at it.

"Good evening ,Miss Monroe now that's a name to remember ",He smiled winking at her before nodding his head for her to go inside . Brittany smiled as her two sisters come in after the guard nods his head letting them in .The club was loud and there were people dancing all over the room it was filled with the smell of smoke as Brittany was turning around , she bumped right into a guy .She turned her head ,looking up at him . He was so good looking all she could do was stare at him for a minute his blond hair and blue eyes were to die for . He was a thin,tall boy in his early twenty ' s wearing a red tee-shirt and blue jeans .His eyes, gave Brittany a glance as he turned around looking at her .

She started to cough a little "i am sorry", she apologized looking up at him .She slips her ID back in her purse .

He smiled down at her "Clearly an accident ",The guy smiled at her "may I buy you beautiful ladies a drink."

Eleanor had a huge smile on her face without thinking she said " He is so cute "She put her hand over her mouth after speaking realizing what she just said .

"Matthew Larson and who might you ladies be ",He said ,pushing out a chair at the table for Brittany "this is Chris and Ryan ",He said ,pointing at two guys sitting down in chairs at the table . Chris just kind of looked up wearing a green tee-shirt with black jeans he was of medium build his brown hair was kind of messy his brown eyes glanced up at them before he went back to paying attention to his phone .Ryan had his head laid down the table and didn't really look up at all his red hat covered his head .

"I am Brittany and these my sisters ,Eleanor and Jeanette ",Brittany said, sitting down in the chair .

"So how about that drink ladies ?",Matt asked ,before sitting down in one of the chairs, turning it backward so he is sitting with his legs on each of the backwards chair

"Well ,maybe a soda ",Eleanor began before being interrupted by her sister .

"Ellie you can't order a soda .They think we are in our twenty ' s ",Brittany whispers to Ellie .She smiled as she looked at the drink list "how about three strawberry daiquiri ' s .

"I will be right back ladies ",The girls watch him get up and walk away .Matthew looked back at them winking as he left the table .

Jeanette whispered in the direction of Brittany "what are you doing ?"

"Well ,they have strawberries in them how bad could they be " Brittany smiled over at Amber who waved at her .Brittany waved back . "I never ordered a drink before I don't know which one to order"

Matthew came back setting drinks in front of them sitting back in his chair .Brittany took a sip of her drink "I got you girls something a little stronger it's called long island ice tea so are you ladies from around here ?

"Well ,we live on the other side of town ",Brittany responded to his question .Ellie looked at Jeanette before sighing

"Wait, it's tea ",Ellie took a sip of her drink as did Jeanette "taste more than just like tea "

"They are alright I guess ",Jeannette added in after taking a sip

"Do you girls dance? ",Matthew asked ,looking over at them sipping a beer

"Sure,we love to dance ",Brittany responded with a giggle

A few hours later at the Seville house

Alvin was sleeping in his bed when his phone goes off ,he picks it up seeing it was Brittany after the loud noise from the song ,it was playing woke him up

"Hey Britt ",He answered half asleep rubbing his eyes before looking at his clock ,seeing it was a almost midnight "Why are you calling so late? ", He yawned, trying to wake up .

"Alvin my love, you are so sweet I just had to call you ",Brittany's voice sounded off as she spoke into the phone .

"Brittany what is wrong with you ?",Alvin was starting to get annoyed .

"I was just missing you my love button .Don't you miss me as much I miss you ",Brittany starts making kissing noises into the phone .

"Brittany what are you talking about its the middle of the night ",Alvin yawned, trying to hang back up the phone just as he did Brittany called back " what is she doing "

Simon sat up ,rubbing his eyes before putting on his glasses "who is it Alvin ,it's the middle of the night ?"

"It's Brittany she called making kissing noises and calling me her love button .Something is wrong with that girl",Alvin made a weird face .Alvin picked back up the phone "Brittany stop calling it's the middle of the night "

"Everyone knows she is in love with you Alvin .It's no surprise "Simon said almost chuckling

"Alvie my sweet Alvie , I miss you ",Brittany said making the same kissing noises .

Alvin could hear loud music in the background ,he signed "Brittany are you at a party ?"He asked "Why didn't you invite us ?" He has a frown on his face .

"No ,no my Alvie I am at the Water's View I want you come dance with me "Brittany said ,giggling "I will buy you a drink if you come over ",Brittany said giggling talking in a loud voice her two sisters laughing in the background .

"It's the middle of the night I am not coming over now ,my dad will kill me if he found out I went out ",Alvin said laying back down "I need to go back to bed Brittany ",Alvin hang up his phone before rolling over.

"What did she want this time Alvin ",Simon said taking off his glasses putting them back on the dresser .

"She ,Ellie,and Jeanette are the Water's View and wanted me to over and have a drink and dance with her .I don't know she sounded kind of funny ",Alvin said, closing his eyes before Simon jumped back up putting his glasses on .He turned on the light .

"The Water's View isn't that the adult night club downtown ?Please don't tell me Jeanette's been drinking?",Simon said now worried about his girlfriend his face looking kind of shocked .

Alvin sat up in his bed looking alert as the two are talking they wake up Theodore "you think Brittany was drunk?She better not be dancing with other guys ."

"Ellie won't drink "Theodore said waking up and crawling out of bed ,walking between the two "would she ?"He kind of looked surprised .

"Sure sounds like they all were Theo ",Simon said ,glancing over at him "I think we better go get them and make sure they get home ok"

"Shouldn't we wake up Dave ?",Theodore ask starting to walk towards his room .

"No Theo Dave will blow his top if he finds about this we better just go get them and bring them back",Simon begins to get dressed

"How would the girls get into an adult night club anyway ?"Theodore asks, beginning to get dressed

"I don't know Theo I guess we will find out ",Simon responds to his question "Come on guys we better hurry and get back home before Dave wakes up "

Brittany better not be dancing with another guy ,especially a guy old enough to go to that club or I am going to ",Alvin began his two brothers now staring at him "I mean let's go bring the girl's home ."

Continued in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

(I couldn't find any middle names for them so I gave them some )

As the cab pulls up Alvin and his brother get out ,maybe just in time as Matt is standing in front of his car he and Brittany are giggling as she locks her lips with his he puts his hand on both sides her waist pushing Brittany into the center of the car on the passenger's side Brittany's arms around his neck .He climes on top of her kissing her .He starts removing his shirt his knees locked around her waist .As the two were kissing Jeanette and Eleanor came walking outside as they did Eleanor tripped on her own two feet falling to the ground she was giggling .

"Oops ",She giggled, trying to stand up Jeanette tries to help her stand up, but ends up falling down next to her ."We fall down go boom boom "

Alvin storms over ,grabbing Matt by the back of his shoulders pushing him backward .He lands on his bottom on the ground next to the car . "Brittany Alexandria, just what are you doing ?" Alvin shouts addressing Brittany by her middle name "who is this low life ?"

"This is Matt isn't he adorable he is just taking us home ",Brittany sits up in the convertible .As Eleanor and Jeanette try getting back up again falling back down .

"He is not taking you anywhere get in the car Brittany ",Alvin points toward the taxi"

"No ,thanks Alvin I already have a ride "Brittany peeks her head looking over at Matt .

Alvin picks up Brittany up lifting her out of the car over her shoulder .She stomps her hands on his back kicking her legs "Put me down Alvin ", Brittany shouts trying to get away from him .

"I would be glad to give the girls a ride home .You don't need to worry , I have them handled ",Matt began smiling with a huge grin .An open bottle of liquor in his car in the cup holder."I was just waiting for my friends to join us "

"Fat chance stay away from them you pathetic predator " Alvin shouts walking back toward the cab Brittany over his shoulder ."Eleanor and Jeanette get in the cab right now .",Alvin points to them than toward where his two brothers were still standing next to the cab ."buddy keep your hands off my girl .She is under age "Alvin said ,addressing ,Matt again .

"Alvin your not grown up up up yet so we can go on a fun ride with Matt and his friends in his convertible."Eleanor says putting her arm around his sister Jeanette's neck . Jeanette starts laughing the two walk with their arms around each others neck towards Matt ' s car .Alvin puts Brittany inside the car. Theodore ducks behind Simon , who is now getting an angry look on his face .His face goes red .

"He can put his hands on me any day of the week "Jeanette says laughing .

"He is so cute how could you not love that face "Eleanor said ,laughing as the two start to walk stepping one foot after the other toward the car .

"Eleanor Christian and Jeanette Elizabeth don't make me have to come over there get in the car now ",Simon shouted getting really mad at them using their middle names as Alvin did with Brittany .Theodore was hiding behind Simon peeking over at his girlfriend .

"He is really mad about something ",Eleanor said, giggling "his face is all red and he is ready to pop pop pop "Eleanor was making popping noise . That comment set Simon storming over he grabbed both the girls each by their the arms .He stormed over to the cab dragging them with him .

"Get in now ",He pointed at the open door .

"You're so cute when your mad Simon ",Jeannette pinches his cheek normally Simon would like this ,but this time he just signed as both Jeanette and Eleanor get into car followed by Theodore and himself .Eleanor lays her head on Theodore ' s lap .

"I just love love love you Theo ",She said looking up him

"Ellie ,are you ok",Theodore looks down at her in concern .Her eyes close with her head cuddled up in his lap ."Is she ok Simon ?" Theodore asked his brother .

"Just let her go to sleep Theodore. In the morning they will all have a headache they won't forget anytime soon .They owe us one for this one " Simon just sighs as Brittany starts throwing up .

"Use a barf bag Brittany ",Alvin scolds her completely grossed out .

After they get home the girls are in their beds in the Treehouse sleeping .The boys are sitting at their kitchen table drinking cocoa .

"Can you believe them ,they are suppose to be the responsible ones ",Alvin said ,picking up his cup taking a sipping his cocoa .

"We better keep an eye them tomorrow and keep them away from Dave or he will be pissed off if he finds out what happened ",Simon said picking his cup taking a sip .

"I am pissed off ,maybe they don't want to deal with me when they wake up ",Alvin smashed his cup on the table a bit of cocoa spitting up in the air and landing on the table "did you see the two of them with their hands all over each other "

"She was drunk Alvin she probably won't even remember it when she wakes up ",Simon said, reminding him

"That Matt got them drunk so he and his friends could take them god knows where in his car and start messing around with them .How could they be that stupid . I should have killed him",Alvin gets up knocking his chair to the ground ,standing up.

"How did they get into the night club anyway ",Theodore asked curiously "it is clear to anyone they aren't old enough to be there "

"They may have come in with those guys and the security guard passed them through since they were with someone older it's hard to say Theodore "Simon said looking over him out of the concern of this eye .

"Those guys must have tricked them some how maybe some love affair off the Internet .That makes me so mad ",Alvin said angrily

"Calm down Alvin ",Simon stands up putting his cup in the dishwasher ."We can sleep on the floor in the girl's room .We will have to let Dave know we are over here in the morning by tomorrow afternoon they should fine again "The boys walk up the stairs toward the girl's room .They find an ID laying on the floor next Brittany's bed her purse had flipped over and everything spilled out onto the floor out. Simon picks it up looking at it. He shows it to Alvin an Theodore.

"This would explain it ",Simon sighs .

"Marilyn Monroe",Alvin grabbed the ID out of Simon's hand " Brittany couldn't you pick a normal name "

"Question is who are the other two suppose to be ?",Simon sighs, looking at the girls asleep in their beds .

Continued in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany wakes up holding her head .Her head was killing her .She got out of bed, seeing the boys asleep on the floor .She didn't really remember anything from the night before .

"Why are the boys here ?" She whispered softly to herself .As she walked down the stairs into the kitchen .She opened the cupboard looking for aspirin . She couldn't find any . She rubbed her hand on her head ."Maybe Dave has some "She realizes she is still wearing the same clothes from the night before she didn't feel well enough to care about her hair it was a mess .She held her head as she walked across the porch and down the steps into the yard .She opens the door walking inside the Seville house walking into the kitchen she gets a chair so she can reach the cupboard looking for the aspirin as she is looking Dave walks into the kitchen .He smiles at Brittany

"Hey Britt ",Dave said, smiling at her as soon he started talking all she wanted to do was cover her ears "do you know where the boys are ?"

"Yeah,they are at our house ",Brittany responded wishing he would stop talking as it made her head hurt .She put both her hands over her ears .While they are speaking Brittany grabs the bottle of aspirin dumping some her in hands just as Alvin comes running into the kitchen .

"Are you sick Brittany ?",Dave asked seeing her dump the aspirin into her hand .

Alvin just chuckles he grabs Brittany off the chair by her waist .He starts carrying her by the waist out of the kitchen " She is just having one of those girl problems you know the kind of things you don't want to talk about with men .Don't embarrass her by making her talk about it .I will just take her home we are hanging out at the girl's house be back later ", Alvin ran out the house carrying Brittany by her waist .Dave was scratching his head .He stood up out of his chair .

"Now what was that about ",Dave said as Alvin ran out of the house with Brittany ."They are up to something "

When they got back to the Treehouse Alvin set Brittany down on the floor .He looked at her ."Don't go over there until I tell you to "Alvin scolded her .

"Alvin stop yelling my head is throbbing ",Brittany covered her ears .She goes in the kitchen putting the aspirin in her hand into her mouth getting a glass of water taking the aspirin .

"Gee, I wonder why ",Alvin kept talking in a firm voice "Maybe if you weren't so busy partying with your new boyfriend ."Brittany sat down at the table laying her head on the table .

"I don't have a new boyfriend what are you talking about wait don't even answer just stop talking all together "Brittany gets up walking back upstairs to the bedroom Alvin followed her . She climbed in her bed covering her head with a blanket .Alvin climbed on the bed sitting next to her so he is talking right next to her ear .

"You don't remember Matt .I have to go for a ride in Matt ' s convertible because he is so adorable ",Alvin said almost yelling in her ear .She covered her ears with her pillow .

"Alvin please shut up ",she holds the pillow with both her hands so the pillow is covering both her ears .

"No Alvin I don't want to go with you I want to go with my new boyfriend ",Alvin keeps talking so his mouth is right next to the pillow over her right ear. "I have to go to the night club and get drunk " Alvin was talking loudly in her ear so it is really annoying her ."or should I say Miss Marilyn Monroe "

Brittany let go of the pillow and pushed Alvin off the bed ,he fell onto the floor .He got up looking at her ."Alvin go home and leave me alone ".She covered her ears with her pillow again ."I just want to sleep"

Just as they are talking Eleanor woke up "guys shut up "She throw her pillow in the direction of Alvin and Brittany but suddenly got up running to the bathroom "I think I am gonna be sick "

She has her head in the toilet, she was coughing and throwing up .Theodore woke up running into the bathroom rubbing her back "Are you ok Ellie " He was worried about his girlfriend .Jeanette just covered her head with her blanket .Simon woke up walking over sitting on Jeanette's bed .

"Are You ok Jeanette",He asked her rubbing her head .

"Simon please don't talk my head is killing me ",Jeanette turned her head so she is laying the opposite directions putting the blanket back over her head .

"After last night I am not surprised .You girls were pretty drunk ",Simon said ,sitting next to her on the bed .

Jeanette sat up looking at him looking kind of surprised "I don't remember getting drunk .I mean we had a couple of drinks, but I don't remember much after that "Her head started to hurt so she laid back down covering her head with her blanket again .

"Where did you girls get fake Id's anyway ?"Simon asked curiously

"Brittany got them from Amber ' s brothers friend .Simon my head is hurting can we talk about this later",She closed her eyes just wanting him to go away .

Simon shook his head "Amber I should have known "Simon knew Amber she was always getting into some kind of trouble usually because her parents were never home and she kind of did what she wanted .Her older brother was in college and she was often seen hanging out with him and his friends .As he is talking to Jeanette his brother Theodore disrupted his conversation. He was yelling for his brother from inside the bathroom .He got up, walking inside the bathroom seeing what he was yelling about .He looked at Theodore, who was rubbing Eleanor's back as she threw up .

"Ellie is sick Simon ",He looked at his brother in concern .Simon smiled at him .

"She will be just fine Theodore. She might even learn a lesson from it .She will be ok I promise just get her some water ",Simon walks back over sitting on the side of Jeanette's bed .

Meanwhile ,Dave was sitting reading his newspaper in the living room when there was a knock on the door .He sat down, his paper and walked to the door opening it . "Hello Mrs. Hamilton " He smiled greeting her .

"I am sorry to trouble you Mr . Seville, but my daughter Amber didn't come last night .Someone said they saw her with Brittany last night and I thought maybe she might know where she was "She was talking kind of frantically.

"Well the boys are over at the girl's let me call and ask them .Don't worry, I am sure she couldn't have gone far ",Dave smiled at the heavy set women .Her hair was brownish gray tied back in a little bun she was wearing a gray dress suite with matching gray shoes .She was older lady probably in her early fifties .She held her car keys in her hand kind of nervously .

Dave called the kids and asked them to come down.

Continued in the next chapter


End file.
